


酒酿糯米丸 13

by tianluoluo



Category: Williamtingting
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianluoluo/pseuds/tianluoluo





	酒酿糯米丸 13

刘昊然成功地说服陈伟霆晚上让宝宝跟fifi睡。  
不过陈伟霆同意的原因完全不是因为扯被子，而是担心自己生病传染了宝宝。  
妈妈本来以为宝宝不跟他们俩睡了他们可以休息得好一些。  
结果发现昊然反倒比以往起得晚了。

刘昊然本意也不是这样的。  
开始只是因为陈伟霆不太舒服，早晨起来免不了多在温存一会儿。  
后来就。

威廉每天刚醒过来身上没力气，要亲就给亲，要摸就给摸的，趴在怀里乖得不像话。  
刘昊然忍不住趁着他迷糊着，把能干的坏事都干一遍。  
一来二去，就回到妈妈来之前的状态了。

*  
刘昊然手摩挲着陈伟霆踩在他腿上的脚腕，歪着头听陈伟霆跟他说对两个剧本的看法。  
听完点点头，看着他。“我觉得其实没有什么可犹豫的，明显申导的剧本更合适。”  
“可是上次就对不起常磊，这一次再推不好。”  
“在商言商嘛，我们那个时候只是跟他有意向，也没有违反契约，也没造成损失。现在这个剧本明显不适合，而且你之前也演过类似的角色了。”

两个人在书房里翻来覆去地讨论了半个小时。  
“可是其实我上次演的这种类型的时候年龄也不够，其实并没有演得很好，我觉得再演一次可以演得好很多。”  
“好吧，就算你觉得两个剧本都差不多，也应该选申京的。因为申京有杨淑怡，杨淑怡很厉害。”  
陈伟霆看他一眼。

刘昊然欣赏的女演员大多是来自欧美，很少有国内的。他这么一说突然提醒了陈伟霆。  
刘昊然好像真的。。。。。。很喜欢杨淑怡。  
刘昊然甚少为了娱乐去看国内的电影，可是每次陈伟霆问他要不要看杨淑怡的片子，他都欣然同意。  
他上次去参加时尚杂志的活动，自己没有去，他还跟杨淑怡坐在一起合影了。  
到时候要是拍戏，刘昊然来探班，还可以顺便看两眼杨淑怡。  
陈伟霆这样想着，突然就觉得胸口有点闷。

刘昊然把转椅挪过去靠近他一点。  
“我说喜欢她，是那种觉得她是一个很好的演员的那种喜欢。”  
“再说了，”他食指点两下左边的剧本，笑着歪头看他。“这里面那个那个的戏那么多，要吃醋也应该是我吃醋才对。”  
陈伟霆咬自己的嘴唇。  
这里面那个那个的戏，确实很多。  
可是他知道刘昊然不会为这个吃醋。

或者说也不是不会，是很少。  
偶尔他的戏播的时候两个人在一起看直播，有一次很巧播到他和女主角上床的戏，他换台失败，惴惴不安地一直偷看刘昊然，结果到他把女主角抱起来回房间的的时候，他紧张得要死，刘昊然竟然扑哧一声笑了。  
不是那种意味深长的笑，是那种真心觉得很好笑，想忍住但是忍不住，的笑。

当然看前度的时候就不一样。  
那次是刚好调到电影频道正在播国语版，到女主角之一为了挽留他跟他上床的那部分，刘昊然耐着性子看到一半，把遥控器扔到一边，扯他的脚腕把整个人拉过来抱在怀里就吻。  
可是很奇怪，陈伟霆觉得刘昊然看前度的时候也并没有吃醋。  
比起吃醋，可能只是看到那里，就突然想要了。

他真正觉得刘昊然吃醋的只有一次。  
就是一个古装戏，里面有吻戏。  
那种不脱衣服的，不需要额外动作的，很普通的，吻戏。  
陈伟霆坐起来主动亲女主角。  
唯一比较不一样的就是吻完之后导演没有立即把镜头剪掉，而是多停留了两秒。  
陈伟霆分开之后，呼吸不稳，眼神迷离地喘了两下的样子也被捕捉到镜头里。  
刘昊然手里攥着遥控器看了他一眼，没有说话。  
刘昊然有时生气的时候面上不会表现出来。  
床上会表现出来。  
那天晚上陈伟霆被操得嘴里的涎水止不住地往外流，长长的银丝滴到床单上。  
刘昊然让他撅着屁股，从身后抱着他的腰抽插。陈伟霆被他干得跪都跪不住，要不是他捉着就从床上栽下去。  
刘昊然从后面抱着他，凑过来舔他的嘴唇，把他滴出来的涎水都舔干净。  
最后射出来的液体都近乎透明了，刘昊然才放过他。  
刘昊然事后也没说什么，但是陈伟霆几乎可以肯定是因为中午的吻戏。

*  
话说回来，这个戏如果拍出来，刘昊然会是什么反应呢？  
他看过这个导演的作品，他的床戏艺术感非常强，恰到好处的裸露和缠绵，绝对可以算作国内导演里面的一流。  
杨淑怡之前就跟这个导演合作过，他给她拍的床戏镜头很美。  
不知道如果这次拍会不会也拍得一样美呢？  
如果拍出来刘昊然去看，他会不会忍不住看杨淑怡呢？

*  
眼看陈伟霆缩回放在自己腿上的脚，嘴巴也慢慢地撅起来，刘昊然脑子飞速运转，想自己刚刚哪句话没有说对。  
床戏。。。。。床戏。。。。。。  
他刚刚说喜欢杨淑怡，宝宝吃醋了。  
床戏。。。。。吃醋。。。。。。

刘昊然凑到他跟前笑眯眯地搂他。“你腰这么细，屁股这么翘，也会担心男朋友看电影的时候偷看别的人啊？”  
陈伟霆被戳破小心思，又羞又恼，推他的手不要他抱。  
刘昊然用脚把他的椅子勾近，双手环住他的腰吻他。“我怀里的宝宝每天二十四小时都看不够，哪有时间看别人的？”

*  
刘昊然和陈伟霆一前一后地进门。跟妈妈和fifi打招呼。  
陈伟霆把手套脱下来放在鞋柜上面，蹲下身子找自己的拖鞋。  
刘昊然在身后看着他蹲在那里大概有三十秒，也没有拎出自己的拖鞋。  
今天明明没有喝多啊？  
难不成是怀孕之后太长时间没有喝酒，酒量变小了？  
俯身从后面抱他的腰让他坐到旁边的木凳上。  
不然一会儿起来该头晕了。  
蹲下来给他把皮靴脱下来，再给他把拖鞋穿上。  
陈伟霆被他这样宝贝惯了，丝毫没觉得有哪里不对。  
妈妈和fifi还是没习惯这种场景，假装热烈地讨论电视剧情。

恰好宝宝还没睡，被fifi把小睡床推到客厅。  
陈伟霆和刘昊然围在小床边看他。  
宝宝看他们回来，兴奋地嗯嗯啊啊，张着小手要陈伟霆抱。  
陈伟霆笑着伸出手去拉他的小手。  
妈妈在旁边叫陈伟霆抱一抱他。  
陈伟霆犹豫了一下，还是摇摇头，“我今天喝了点酒，怕宝宝不喜欢。”  
刘昊然看了他一眼。  
心里生出了那天看宝宝扯威廉被子时的莫名其妙的滋味。  
幸好现在这个小崽子跟fifi睡了。

*  
陈伟霆坐在灶台上，晃着腿看刘昊然把草莓和桃子弄成成小丁。  
刚才洗完澡刚刚躺到床上，就忍不住跟他要吃的。  
刘昊然把水果都倒进装酸奶的小玻璃碗里，用小勺搅匀递给他，  
“自己拿着。”  
陈伟霆很大方地把舀出来的第一口喂他。  
刘昊然拒绝，“我刷牙了。”

陈伟霆转把勺子送到自己嘴里，一边吃一边跟刘昊然讲话。

“。。。。。。你记得上次你说你遇见AC姐姐了嘛，我6到8个月的时候不是在美国嘛。。。。。。”

“。。。。。。她就跟我说你上次跟她讲的时候她都没反应过来是怎么回事，直到看了你发的照片才知道。。。。。”

刘昊然的注意力没法集中。  
陈伟霆精致的两片嘴巴一张一合，嘴唇中间带一点白白的奶渍，舌根上还沾着一小撮乳白色的酸奶。

他嘴里的酸奶，感觉比碗里的要好吃很多。  
于是可怜兮兮地看他。“我也想要。”

陈伟霆舀起一勺送到他嘴边。  
刘昊然摇摇头。  
陈伟霆把勺子拿回来含到嘴里，拿出来，低头又舀一口，舌尖伸出来一点点舔唇缝上的奶渍。  
妈的。

刘昊然靠过去把他手里的碗和勺子拿走，手托着他的腰吻他。  
先卷唇上的奶渍，再进入用舌尖把他舌根上的酸奶一点点吸干净。  
一寸一寸地地品尝他嘴里的奶香。  
里面还混着晚上的酒香。  
吻到一半微微分开，头顶着他的额头，牙齿轻咬他的唇。“怎么这么会装傻。”  
陈伟霆腿已经不自觉夹上他的腰，靠着他微微喘气。  
刘昊然拿起旁边的小勺子喂他，他刚咽下去一点，又凑上去吻。  
就这样一勺又一勺地喂了小半碗。  
陈伟霆被吻得呼吸也乱了，眼里水光粼粼。喂到嘴里的酸奶咽不下去，乳白色的液体从嘴角流出来，被刘昊然一滴不剩地舔干净。

两个人正吻得难舍难分，妈妈的房间传来转动门把手的声音。  
陈伟霆惊得往后退，“是妈咪。。。。呜。。。。你放开我。”  
刘昊然捉着他的腰不准他脱离自己的怀抱，另一只手抬起来啪地摁灭旁边墙上的开关。  
厨房瞬间陷入黑暗。

刘昊然用力地一搂他的腰，让他身体紧紧贴着自己。  
“嘘。。。。。。你稍微出一点声妈妈肯定听见。”  
说着不怀好意地吻他脖子，一点一点向下，嘴唇覆上他的锁骨。  
他的吻法很轻，很痒，而且专挑着陈伟霆最敏感的地方又磨又舔。  
妈妈已经走出来了，陈伟霆一点声音也不敢出，手无助地在刘昊然背上抓。刘昊然一边吻一边从他的侧腰摸到臀部，手伸到臀缝下面捏了好几下，然后隔着内裤揉他那里。陈伟霆被揉两下下身就起来了，抑制不住地趴在刘昊然肩上发出小动物一样的声音。

好在妈妈是去洗手间的方向。

刘昊然一边向下吻一边熟练地解他胸前的扣子，手顺着他的睡衣摸进去。  
把睡衣扯歪一点，圆润的左乳就暴露在空气中，皮肤上起了微小的颗粒。  
刘昊然觉得很可爱似的，手指刮一圈感受着他皮肤上的小颗粒。陈伟霆被这么酥麻麻一刮，身子忍不住微微打颤。  
刘昊然拿起旁边的小碗，低头盛上满满一勺，一手握着他的乳房，一手拿勺子耐心地把酸奶涂到他的乳尖周围。  
又凉又黏腻的异物感弄得陈伟霆难受，他恼得推他，刘昊然把他的手握住，“别动。”  
他声音已经哑了。  
刘昊然俯下身去舔刚刚涂了一半的地方。  
他的舌尖滚烫，包裹着冰凉的酸奶。  
四周黑漆漆的，只有左边乳房上冰凉又微痒的触感格外刺激。陈伟霆听着他舔自己那里的水声，眼圈也红了。  
明明自己也不想的，下身也难以控制地又胀了一圈。  
妈妈在洗手间，他不敢叫出声。  
只能靠在他肩上委委屈屈地骂他。  
“刘昊然。。。。。。大混蛋。。。。。。唔。。。。。”  
刘昊然把乳尖上的酸奶用舌头卷起来喂到他嘴里，陈伟霆开始还知道闭着嘴巴抗拒，被他吻着吻着就不由自主地张开嘴巴让他滑进来，被他抱在怀里引导着做吞咽动作。

好在妈妈回房间也没有发现厨房的异样。

一碗酸奶被糟蹋得所剩无几。刘昊然把碗放到一边，托起他的腿把他抱回床上，从厨房到卧室短短几米的路程，都不忘边走边舔他，陈伟霆已经完全没力气，软软地趴在他身上任他折腾。

刘昊然把他放到床上，握着他的脚腕把拖鞋拿下来，一下一下舔他的脚心。陈伟霆圆圆的脚趾蜷缩起来，想从他手里收回来。可他越挣扎刘昊然越变本加厉，舔得他痒得快哭出来。  
陈伟霆干脆放弃，挺起身子用手揉自己内裤那里鼓起来的一团。  
刘昊然看见他自慰的样子，从下面爬上来抓他的手，陈伟霆知道他不准自己弄那里，又没力气，只好满脸潮红地往他怀里靠，拉他的手去摸自己。“你帮帮我。。。。。。”

*  
fifi把房间的窗户关上，又拉上两层窗帘，还是难以忽略隔壁房间若隐若现的声音。  
她只好作罢，手伸到小床里捂着宝宝的耳朵。


End file.
